(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp holder with an improved structure, and more particularly, to one that allows fast connection of an energy saving lamp to a ceiling.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings, each light bulb is usually locked with its base tightened by rotation into a lamp holder 9 of the prior art to a ceiling fitting and is electrically connected to a first conduction portion 91 and a second conduction portion 92 to constitute an electrically conducted circuit.
While the conventional light bulb is gradually replaced with an energy saving light, the energy saving light however is prevented from being mounted to the lamp holder 9 of the prior art.
Now referring to FIG. 6 showing an energy saving lamp holder 8, but it is prevented from being mounted to the ceiling.
The assembly of the energy saving lamp holder is secured with multiple locking members with each locking member comprised of a screw 5 and a nut 51. The screw 5 passes through an assembly hole 61 to combine with the nut to secure the energy saving lamp from top to bottom. Furthermore, a wire (not illustrated) penetrates through a wire socket 81 to connect to a hooking portion 71 of a conduction reed 7. When the hooking portion 71 is excessively deformed to fail effective locking with the wire, poor contact happens and even the wire will fall off.
Furthermore, pins (not illustrated) of the energy saving lamp is connected to the conduction reed only by passing through sockets 6 by taking advantage of pushing force from a coil 73 to cause pints of the energy-saving lamp and a contact 72 to connect each other to form a conducted circuit. Poor contact also happens if pins of the energy saving lamp slides away from the contact 72 to fail effective connection with the conduction reed 7. Accordingly, the structure of the lamp holder 8 warrants improvement.